Charybde and Scylla/Transcript
This is the transcript for the first episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'PENELOPE'S GARDEN/ EXT. DAY' A pretty terrace overlooking a sunny garden and beyond to a blue glittering sea, outside PENELOPE'S suites. Penelope is sitting weaving on a bench, under a vine. TELEMACHUS is standing very still watching out to the ocean. He sadly turns and walks slowly to his mother, PENELOPE. Penelope: (humming sweetly) Hummhummhuhumm. Telemachus: (to Penelope, sadly) Uh! What is wrong with father? (with tears of rage) He must have forgotten us, or he'd have gotten back ages ago! Penelope smiles affectionately and strokes her son's hair. Penelope: (gently) Ulysses could never forget his family. INSERT on Penelope's embroidery, which depicts two lovers lying in the grass. The young woman is tickling the young man's nose with a wisp of straw. Penelope: (cont'd): In fact, right this very instant, I know he's doing everything he can to get back home. Act I 'SEQ. 2' 'GREECHES' DEN/EXT. DAY' WIDE SHOT on a hostile, deserted, wuthering moor overlooking the sea. The ship is visible in the distance. It is moored in a tiny fishing harbor. An old beggar (whose face disappears under his hood) is leading Ulysses, Nisa, Philo and Diomedes down a path, towards an opening in an old tumulus of stones up against a mound. The owl keeps tugging at the hood with its beak. The old beggar tries to drive it away with his hand. Beggar: (theatrically, old and shaky) This is the home of the Greeches. So old and wise, the very gods come to them for advice! Diomedes: Heh! Nisa: Ah! Ulysses and his friends go into the tumulus, followed by the beggar. 'SEQ. 3' 'GREECHES' DEN/INT. DAY' Our heroes and the beggar (who is still wearing his hood) make their way into a huge, dimly lit room. The companions are intimidated; they huddle together behind Ulysses. The wings of a bat brush against Philo's skin, making him jump. A vast collection of tablets and parchments are strewn all over the room - on the table, on the floor and on shelves. The Greeches are nowhere to be seen. Philo looks around greedily, impressed by what he sees. Picking up confidence, he walks further into the room and starts rummaging through the parchments. Philo: (going into raptures) He! Haaah! Ohhh! What a collection! The wisdom of the ancients at our fingertips! Ulysses: (laughs) Haha! (to the beggar) Speaking of "ancient", where are those three old ladies we've heard so much about? The beggar shrugs. Philo is crouched down in front of a huge pile of parchments on the floor. He starts unraveling them, enthusiastically. Philo: Ha! Ohoho! All of a sudden, the pile starts to shuffle. Philo drops the parchments and runs and hides behind Ulysses. Philo: (cont'd, frightened) Waa!!! Huhuhu!!! The three Greeches come out of the pile of parchments. They are very old women with gray hair and arched backs. They are all different sizes but are all wearing the identical tunics. Strangely, their eye sockets are empty. The first Greech fiddles with a big round eye on her forehead. This sets it into motion and it starts looking around the place. Greech 1: (relaxed) Ahh! Ladies - we've got company! Greech 2: (interrupting) Let me look! The first Greech hands her the eye. The second Greech then passes it on to the third Greech so she, in turn, can take a look. Greech 3: (greedy to the see) AHHH! Nisa pulls a wry face as she looks on. NISA: (disgusted) Eeew! Gross! The Greeches start laughing. Greeches: (laughing/cackling) Hahahahahaha! Ulysses: (bemused) I, Ulysses, and my crew, seek your assistance, that we may return to Ithaca, our island home. Greech 1: (amused) Lost, are they? Silly mortals! What do they think we are - tour guides? GREECH 3 who still has the eye takes lead. Greech 3: So what? I say we lend them a hand... GREECH 3 walks over to a stack of papers on a shelf in the background. She starts shuffling documents around her. Greech 3 (cont'd): ...That big one is kind of cute! GREECH 3 descends on GREECH 2 and takes the eye and sticks it on her forehead. Greech 2: (screeching) No! (interrupting, impatientally) In that case, lend me the eye! You don't have a clue where to look! She starts rummaging. Greech 1 starts to shake GREECH 2. Greech 1: (interrupting her) Both of you are as blind as bats, with or without that eye! Greech 2: Ah! The eye falls out and rolls along the floor and GREECHES 1, 2 & 3 start arguing. Greech 2 (O.S.) No! Give it back! Greech 1: (O.S.) No, NO its mine. Ulysses and his friends look on, dumbfounded. Nisa: (appalled, to Ulysses) If the gods come to them for advice, they're more desperate than I thought! Ulysses frowns then, looking determined, makes his way towards the fray of fighting Greeches, thrusts his hand in. The old women carry on skirmishing until, suddenly: Greech 2: (coming over doubtful all of a sudden) Hey, wait a minute! Ulysses stands up, he has the eye in his hand. Ulysses: (triumphantly) Haha! Greech 2: (cont'd) Who's got the paper? Greeches 1 & 3: (astonished, in unison) Not... I can't see a thing! I thought you had it! Ulysses: (whistling) Whh-hoo. (deal making) Ladies, if you want it back, we're going to have to start seeing things eye to eye! Greech 1: (panic-stricken) Oh, dear, yes! Greech 3: Of course! Greech 2: Anything you say! The old women are startled into action. They grope around in the pile (by feel alone) for a second or two then promptly come up with a parchment. They hold it out to Ulysses. He looks at it. Ulysses: (wryly) Hoh! So you didn't need your eye to find it, after all! Ulysses looks at the so called 'map'. Ulysses: (cont'd, slightly bewildered) And I can see why! There's no map here. It's a blank page. Greech 1: (dramatically, addressing Ulysses) Of course it's a blank page, you dunderhead! It's a magic map! You have to concentrate on your destination, and then you'll be shown the way. But beware! If you follow a different route, the correct one will disappear, forever! (changing her tone of voice/sweetly) Now may we have our eye back? Ulysses looks at the map, concentrating. Ulysses: (concentrating, eyes closed) Just a second... (still concentrating) Ithaca, where are you? Dream like transition as Ulysses imagines his home Ithaca, the palace appears, from above and from the side. Also the front of the congress building. CUT TO CU ON the map: a route starts appearing on it. Diomedes: (excited) Eh! It's working! I can see the way already! Ulysses: (overjoyed) Thank you, fair ladies! Catch! Ulysses tosses them the eye (SFX: BOUNCING SOUND). The Greeches dive in all at once, trying to grab hold of the eye. Greeches 1, 2 & 3: (still worried about the eye) AHHGGGH! Greech 1: It's mine! 'SEQ. 4' 'GREECHES' DEN/ EXT. DAY' Ulysses, Nisa, Philo and Diomedes come out of the tumulus, followed by the old beggar. Ulysses shakes the beggars hand. Ulysses: (gratefully) Thanks, old man. Running into you was an excellent stroke of luck! Ulysses and his friends set off towards the ship in the distance. The beggar watches them as they disappear. He waves to them. Beggar: (in the distance) Mhm. Mhmhmm. Fare thee well! (evil laugh) HA HA! 'SEQ. 5' 'HARBOR/SHIP/EXT. DAY' Down on the wharf, Titan and Zephyr are busy loading provisions on to the ship as Dates looks on and takes note on a piece of parchment. Titan, who is on the gangway, brings Zephyr (up on the deck) two bundles of cereals with an amphora balancing on top. Being less burly, Zephyr struggles with the goods. He starts when he hears Nisa's voice, but just about manages to keep the amphora stable. Zephyr: (straining with heavy weight) Huuhhggghhhhh! Oohh! She runs towards them, followed by Ulysses, Philo and Diomedes. Ulysses waves the parchment triumphantly. Nisa: (V.O., dancing with joy/sing songy) We've got a ma-ap, we've got a ma-ap! Nisa runs up the gangway, in a fit of joy. She runs between Titan's legs, almost knocking him over as she goes. She leaps on to the deck and throws herself at Zephyr, spinning like a child. He goes bright red. Nisa: (ecstatically) A magic, magic, ma-ap! The amphora sways dangerously and falls (SFX: BREAKING CROCKERY, OUT OF SHOT). The OWL also looses his balance. Dates: (V.O.) Watch out! Haaah! Owl: Huhu! CUT TO MS on Dates, on the wharf: he is soaked and the base of the broken amphora is perched on his head. His hands are shaking nervously as he studies the map, wide-eyed. The Owl is also wet and sitting disgruntled on the floor. Ulysses: (to Dates) There's no doubt about it! This time, we're going home!! 'SEQ. 6' 'GREECHES' DEN/ INT. DAY' The Greeches carry on fighting. They stop still all of a sudden, with a worried look on their faces. THE CAMERA PULLS BACK TO REVEAL the beggar in the room. Greeches 1, 2 & 3: (squabbling/undefinably) No! It's mi... AHAg ribbitdsf! Greech 1: (with fear and respect) Was our performance acceptable, oh mighty one? The beggar takes off his hood to reveal that he is actually the god POSEIDON. Poseidon: (pleased) Perfection, itself, my lovelies. Ulysses didn't suspect a thing (disturbing voice) And now, all that remains... (dramatically) Is for Ulysses to follow this map to his doom! FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 7' 'SEA/BOAT/ EXT. DAWN' A beautiful day is dawning on the sea as the ship makes its way swiftly towards its goal. Nisa joins Ulysses and Dates at the front of the ship. The two men are in a good mood. Ulysses is holding the map as Dates points at the horizon. Dates: (to Ulysses/excited) Are those rocks on the map? WIDE SHOT pan along DATES pointing hand on to the horizon, where two huge rocks are starting to emerge. '' '''Ulysses:' (O.S.) Right where they're supposed to be! CUT TO the map in Ulysses' hands; he points to the rocks drawn on it (with the "correct route" delineated as a dotted line, passing directly between them).* Ulysses: (cont'd) Further along than I thought! Switch back to the ship: Nisa is curious. She slips between the two men to get a good look at the map. Nisa: (curiously and cheerfully, to Ulysses) Ooh, let me see! Let me see! Ulysses hands Nisa the map. As soon as she touches it, she stops still. ZOOM IN on Nisa's eyes, followed by a flash. Nisa: (shocked short scream) HU! 'SEQ. 8' 'NISA'S VISION' Nisa is walking towards a huge tree. The sky suddenly grows dark and an angry woman's face is superimposed over the whole sky (we recognize Circe). The woman lifts one of her hands up to her face and shoots a green flash of lightning towards the tree as Nisa looks on, stunned. The bolt of lightning crashes down on the tree, slicing it in two. The two tree sections change into daunting monsters; one has tentacular branches while the other opens its giant mouth, ready to swallow Nisa whole. The two monsters make their way over to Nisa as she runs for her life. 'SEQ. 9' 'SEA/SHIP/ EXT. DAWN (CONT. SEQ. 7)' Nisa, who has been standing stock still, suddenly jumps and lets out a yelp. Nisa: (short frightened scream) Aah! She throws the map back at Ulysses as if it were a hot brick! Alerted by Nisa's cry of fright, the rest of the crew come over, looking at the girl questioningly. Nisa: (nervously) I'm getting bad vibes from those rocks. Please, let's go around - not through! Ulysses: (desperately) Nisa, you know we can't. You heard the Greeches: If we follow a different route, the correct one will disappear! Diomedes: (reasoning) What could be dangerous about that? Nisa sighs despondently (SFX: SIGHING). Titan: (hitting his chest as if challenging) Anyway, me like danger! Philo: (worried, with a shaky voice, here we go) Oh boy... 'SEQ. 10' 'SHIP NEAR THE STRAIT/ EXT. DAY' The ship draws close to the strait. The wind starts getting stronger and dark clouds are beginning to gather. CUT TO MS on the skies, where the owl is flying towards the strait. It is having difficulty advancing and tries to resist the wind by doing a "front crawl" stroke in the air. The owl gets out of breath and gives up struggling; a gust of wind whisks it backwards. It ends up in the ship's rigging. Struggling comically to break free, it only gets more and more tangled. Nisa runs over to free it. Owl: (groggy and confused) Hoo, oo, Hoo, Hooo, Hoo, ooooo? Nisa: (worried, to Dates and Ulysses) Where'd all this weird wind come from? Just then, a new gust of wind hits the sail as Ulysses looks on, deeply concerned. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'SHIP/ENTRANCE TO STRAIT/ EXT. DAY' The ship is coming close to the two rocks. The weather conditions have worsened. The sail has been lowered and the crew members are rowing silently. Dates is up at the helm. Nisa, Diomedes and Titan are rowing on the port side while Zephyr, Ulysses and Philo are to starboard. DATES is struggling to keep the helm steady. Ulysses, Nisa, Philo, Titan, Dates, Diomedes & Owl: (heaving and straining at the ores) Uuu! Dates: (straining) These cross-current's are impossible! Urgh! Zephyr points to something OS: Zephyr: (to companions/stuttering) A-a-and that rock's making a face at us! CUT TO the rock over on the right (Charybde): it looks like some head poking out of the water, with a huge open mouth at water level. Ulysses: (very concerned) If there's one thing I hate, it's a smart-aleck rock! (to Dates) Dates! Steer to port. Maybe the current is less on the other side. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'SHIP/ALONGSIDE SCYLLA/EXT. DAY' The ship approaches the left hand rock (Scylla). All is calm. The crew rows in silence. Suddenly, strange sounds - like wolves' cries - come out of the rock (SFX: WOLVES' CRIES.). CUT TO TIGHT SHOT on Nisa, as she jumps in fear: Scylla: (wolf cries) HOWL! Nisa: (petrified, gasping) Huh! CUT TO TWO-SHOT on Titan and Philo as they stare at each other, petrified. Ulysses gestures to Dates to turn to starboard. Ulysses: (very uneasy, talking fast/to himself) On the other hand, at least the giant head was quiet. (louder/instructing/to Dates) DATES, STEER US BACK AGAIN! 'SEQ. 13' 'SHIP/NEXT TO CHARYBDE/EXT. DAY' The ship is now running alongside Charybde. The crew members glance around, worried. Titan picks up his goatskin and takes a swig of water; just then: SFX: A MONSTROUS SUCKING SOUND. '' Philo, who is rowing to the right of Titan, is disgusted: '''Zephyr:' (indignantly) In the name of the Gods, Titan! Didn't anyone ever teach you manners? Titan: (sensitively/a little hurt) It weren't me! Zephyr: (pointing, beside himself with fright) Look! It's the HEAD!!! CUT TO MS on the giant head's mouth as it starts sucking up the waves. 'SEQ. 14' 'STRAIT/SHIP/EXT. DAY' An enormous whirlpool is whipping up in the middle of the strait. The ship inexorably gets caught up in it. BACK to the ship: CUT TO MS on DATES, as he clings on to the helm with all his might. (Maybe it spins all the way around once or twice, with him clinging to it, before he regains control.) Dates, Zephyr, Nisa, Diomedes and Philo: (screaming, afraid) AhhhhhhhhhhH! Dates: (panic-stricken) Zeus preserve us! We're gonna be swallowed whole! CUT TO MS on Ulysses as he starts rowing fiercely. Ulysses: (peremptorily) We've got to get out of here! Row for your lives! DATES, STEER FOR THE OTHER ROCK! The crew members start rowing twice as hard to get out of the swirling eddy. Philo looks up and stops rowing; his face turns green: Philo: (terrified) Oh my gosh! I've just realized where we are! It's like the old poem says: "Beware, sailors, of Charybdis and Scylla. If the one doesn't get ya, the other will kill ya!" Titan: (cutting him off violently) Shut up and ROW!!! CUT TO LS on the ship as it struggles through the whirlpool. CUT TO MS on the ship: Titan is rowing with great heaving force while the others are trying their hardest not to lose their grip on their oars. Ulysses, Nisa, Philo, Titan, Dates & Diomedes: (rowing hard, heaving exertions) Ahahah! CUT TO LS on the ship as it gradually manages to pull itself out of the whirlpool and move closer to Scylla, the rock. 'SEQ. 15' 'WHIRLPOOL/EXT. DAY' Poseidon appears in the middle of the whirlpool. He smiles, obviously delighted by what he sees. Poseidon: (evilly with a nursery rhyme chanting) Row, row, row your boat... gently to your doom (cackling laughter) Hehehheheehe! And now, my darling Scylla, it's your turn to play! 'SEQ. 16' 'SCYLLA'S ROCK/EXT. DAY' Responding to Poseidon, a huge monster comes out of a cave near the top of the rock. Scylla looks like a brontosaurus with three long necks, four legs and a vast number of arms. Its three monstrous mouths cry out like wolves (SFX: WOLVES' CRIES). Scylla leaps out towards the ship. Scylla: (wolf cries) HOWL! 'SEQ. 17' 'SHIP/EXT. DAY' CUT TO LS on the ship: it is right next to Scylla's rock cave. The crew are rowing madly. All of a sudden, Scylla's heads dart out at the vessel. Ullysses and TItan look up with shock. Ulysses & Titan: (shocked) Aah!? CUT TO MS on inside ship. It all happens so fast. Unable to react in time, Nisa, Diomedes and Dates are plucked up by three of the hideous mouths. Diomedes & Dates: (screaming/struggling for their lives) Ahhggh gghh hhh! Nisa: (trying to struggle free) Let go of me, you gross monstrosity! Philo, Zephyr, Ulysses and Titan look on, helpless from the ship. Zephyr: (panicked) Hah! It's got Nisa! A wave suddenly appears and pulls the boat back towards the whirlpool. Titan, Philo, Ulysses and Zephyr: (screaming for their lives) AAAAAH! Ulysses: (screaming the longest) AAAAAAAAH! CUT TO MS on the ship: having suddenly lost part of its crew, it is heading straight for the whirlpool and starts toppling over, Zephyr has his foot caught in a rope and is trying to struggle free. The map flies out of Ulysses arrow pouch and through an oar hole, Ulysses goes to grab it. Ulysses: (exasperated) Oh NO! (exclamated) THE MAP! The map hangs on the edge of the boat. Ulysses: (CONT'D, desperately) AAHHG! I've nearly got it! He is just about to grab hold of it when a big wave snatches it away. Ulysses: (frustrated moan) AAHHG! Then comes another large wave and Titan Philo and Ulysses are swept off the boat. Ulysses, Philo, Titan & Zephyr: (screaming with fear) AARGGGHH! Only Zephyr is left as his foot is caught in the rope. A look of fear across his face. Zephyr: (frightened whimpering noises) Ahaha! The boat with Zephyr on it gets swallowed up by Charybde. Zephyr: (screams for his life) AAAAAAARGH! FADE TO BLACK. Act II 'SEQ. 18' 'SCYLLA'S CAVE/PIT/INT. DAY' Scylla's cave is lit up by a small natural opening. It is a huge rocky chamber. Near one of the walls there is a 4-meter deep natural pit. Nisa, Diomedes and Dates are imprisoned at the bottom of the pit. Dates is holding a large stick. Scylla is contemplating them with her three feminine-looking heads. SCYLLA: (hissing) Hssshsssss. Diomedes: (stuttering/shaking with fear) Hhhuhu! E-E-Excuse me, ma'am, b-but what could you possibly want to do with s-s-simple travelers like us, trying to find our way home? Scylla's Middle Head: (domestically) Hmm. Possibly a "simple" seaweed marinade would be best, with just a pinch of salt. Nisa, Dates and Diomedes huddle together, scared out of their wits. Dates: (terrified shaking and whimpering) Eheheheh?! Nisa: Eh?! Scylla's Left Head: (lively) You call that simple? I say we just munch 'em up raw! Head 2 lowers towards Nisa, tempted to make a meal of her. Diomedes pushes Nisa behind him protectively. Dates also comes and stands next to him, threatening the monster with his stick. Diomedes & Dates: Urrrgh! Nisa: (terrified shaking whimper) Eheheheh?! 'SEQ. 19' 'STRAIT BETWEEN CHARYBDE AND SCYLLA/EXT. DAY' Overview: Charybde is still sucking in the water; the level has fallen considerably. Scylla's cave is now very high up and a path can be seen running along the rock's steep wall. 'SEQ. 20' 'ROCKY ISLET/EXT. DAY' The owl is circling above the waves. A small rocky island is gradually emerging beneath the owl. '' '''Owl:' (hooting) Hoo hoo. Titan is gripping on to it fast, while holding Ulysses and an exhausted Philo. It is obvious that Titan has been struggling not to let go of the islet. In one final burst of energy, he helps his two companions up on to the rocks. Titan: (groaning under the effort) Urgh! Ulysses & Philo: (exhausted, panting/catching their breath) Huh huh hhuh huuh! They catch their breath, completely drained. The owl alights beside them. Philo: (out of breath) Thanks, Titan. If it hadn't been for you, we'd be shrimp soup! Ulysses: (searching) Where's Zephyr?! Titan's eyes well up: Titan: (in floods of tears) He was stuck on the ship and got... (breaks down into tears) Hehhu! ...swallowed! (breaking down into a thundering cry) BOOHOOHOOO!! His sudden burst of tears showers the Owl. Titan breaks down on Ulysses' shoulder; the latter pats him on the back to try and comfort him. Ulysses: (sadly, but comforting at the same time) Ooh! Get it together, big guy. We may have lost Zephyr, but we've got to cross the channel to rescue the others. Philo sits up, alarmed. Philo: (alarmed) Are you kidding? What happens if all that water comes rushing back out again? Ulysses: (determined) We move really fast, so we're on dry land before it sweeps us out to sea. Titan: (sobbing quietly) Boou hoo! Titan sniffs and snorts noisily as he wipes away his tears Ulysses and Titan leap down from the islet, followed by Philo. By now, the islet is surrounded by sand. They make their way over the sand to the Charybde rock. The owl flies above them. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'STRAIT AT LOW TIDE/EXT. DAY' The three humans come close to the Charybde rock. There is a huge puddle in front of its closed, inactive mouth. Philo notices a broken mast, about the size of a big stick, in the water. Ill at ease, he leaves his friends and wades up to his knees into the big puddle. The owl is on his shoulder. Philo: (curiously) Looks like the remains of another ship that didn't get away. He thrusts his hand into the water and grabs the mast. All of a sudden, a terrifying sucking noise rings out (SFX: SUCKING NOISES.), making the Owl jump. Charybde suddenly sucks up the big puddle, pulling Philo over in the violent current. The owl desperately flaps its wings up above. Philo is swept towards a drop. Philo: (screaming for help) AAHHGG gghHHHHH! Help! Ulysses and Titan run to help him. Titan: (heaving) Urgh! Titan grasps Philo's arm and lifts him out of the water. Philo: Huh He! Titan managed to tug Philo back into the sand, just in the nick of time. The sucking stops. Philo stands back up. He looks pretty comical, covered in seaweed from head to toe (as though he were wearing a long wig, a beard and a cape). He is still clutching his stick. Ulysses: (amused) Hay! Nice look, Philo. (laughs) Hehehe! 'SEQ. 22' 'SCYLLA'S CAVE/PIT/INT. DAY' Deep down in their pit, Diomedes, Dates and Nisa manage to resist Scylla's three heads, out of despair. SFX (throughout the sequence): MONSTER GROANS, HUMAN SHOUTING AND HEAVY BREATHING, AND FIGHTING NOISES. Diomedes gets involved in a very "cloak and dagger" fight with one of the heads. Scylla: (monstery/throaty/hissy/jucky sound) Hugghhghgsssyuh. Diomedes: (exertion with sword) Hehe heheh! Diomedes is swiping at the LEFT head, but the sword end just breaks off. Diomedes: (in disbelief at sword breaking) AAHH! (panting/out of breath) Huh huh huh! Scylla's Left Head: (impenetrable/as same time as Diomedes panting) Time to meet your maker, old fella! SCYLLA'S RIGHT HEAD has lifted DATES up by the collar with its two claws, and is deriding him, using the oar as a toothpick! Scylla's Middle head: (mocking) Mmm. You're a feisty little appetizer, aren't you! SCYLLA'S RIGHT HEAD that has been holding DATES drops him very suddenly. Scylla's Right & Middle Heads: (together/activated) We smell humans outside! SCYLLA'S RIGHT HEAD immediately looks over towards the cave opening. The three heads are looking in the same direction, sniffing suspiciously. CUT TO, Ulysses , Philo and Titan approaching the cave from outside. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'SCYLLA ROCK AND THE AREA AROUND IT/EXT. DAY' On the path leading up the Scylla rockface, Ulysses, Titan and Philo (who still has his stick and his seaweed "hairpiece") make their way gingerly towards the monster's den. The owl is fluttering about near them. Philo: (stalling) Can we go over that plan one more time? I wanna make sure I've got everything straight. Titan & Ulysses: (shocked reaction to see Scylla/together) AAHHGG! CUT TO MS on Ulysses, as he sees Scylla running towards them (Philo has his back turned to the monster). Ulysses: (shouting) SWITCH TO PLAN B! Ulysses and Titan immediately turn tail (the owl loses its balance) and hurtles back down the path. Philo does not react in time. It's already too late and the furious Scylla comes swooping right down on him. Philo: (confused) Er, which one's Plan B? PHILO turns around and spots the monster. Philo: (terrified scream) Aaah! Livid and terror-stricken, he threatens the monster with his scrawny little stick. The beast is only a few meters away by now. Down below, Ulysses sees his friend is in danger. He pulls energetically on his bow and fires an arrow. Ulysses: (aiming the arrow) Huh! (shooting) Heg! Scylla stops short, but the arrow simply disintegrates before it even reaches the monster's magically protected hide!* Scylla: (reacting/hiss) Hasssshhhh! Titan and Ulysses: (stupefied reaction) Euh?! Ulysses: (realization) Scylla must be protected by the magic of immortality. (quietly to himself) I only wish the same were true for Philo! Scylla is mad at Ulysses for firing at him. She shoves Philo off the rock. Ulysses' POV: Philo just manages to catch on to a large bush on the edge of the cliff. Philo: (frightened short screams) Ahh Ahh Ahhh! Titan thumps Ulysses into moving: Titan: Move it!!! Scylla is coming after them now - at top speed! Scylla: (jumping off the cliff) Haaa! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'SCYLLA'S SHORE AND STRAIT AT LOW TIDE/EXT. DAY' Titan and Ulysses run over the wet sand towards Charybde. The owl is also flying as fast as it can. Ulysses & Titan: (panting and running) Owl: (hooting like panting) Hoo. TITAN sees that SCYLLA has stopped. Titan: Why'd she stop? Ulysses: (confused) WHAT? Ulysses turns round. Ulysses' POV: Scylla has stopped running after them; she is immobilized on the shore, right next to her rock. Charybde's voice suddenly booms out behind them. Scylla: (hissing) Haahh Hhhaahh! Charybde: (sad hollow growling) Ggrrhhh! CUT TO LS on Scylla, on the shore: when she hears Charybde, she tries to move forward but a bolt of lightning comes shooting up out of the ground and "electrifies" her. Scylla jumps back and dips her three heads, mournfully. Scylla: (doleful cries, like those of a sad wolf) OOOHHHHH, OOOHHH! CUT TO LS on Ulysses and Titan down in the strait. Titan does not want to hang around and he tries to drag Ulysses along by the arm. Titan: Let's keep going. Ulysses holds him back. Ulysses: (at ease) Wait. That monster's not going anywhere. (beat/pensive) But I wonder why. CUT TO LS of the owl. It is sitting on a big shell, a short distance away. The owl is peering inside the shell. Owl's POV: a miniature Poseidon is standing inside the shell, watching the humans without them knowing. He is furious with the owl and tries to frighten it away by whirling his arms about: Owl: (friendly) Hoo ooh hooo. Poseidon: (tiny but evil voice) Hey, get away, you feather dustmop. The last thing I need are spectators. (Deeper, more impressive voice) You heard me... GET LOST! With these last words, Poseidon's face grows and distorts (as though seen through a magnifying glass) an he frowns. The owl takes off, frightened (like a whimpering dog) and takes refuge behind Titan. Owl: (frightened squawking hoots) Ho oohh ooh hhoo! CUT TO LS on Scylla: she has given up trying to make chase and is making her way back up to her cave, looking totally downcast. CUT TO MS on Titan, who provokes Scylla by dancing up and down with joy: Titan: (mockingly) Youhoo! three heads! You think you can take me? Hunh? Hunh? Come on, I dare ya! Ulysses: (worried/urgent) D-Don't push it, Titan. Philo's still in range, and if any of those three heads smell him, he's done for! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'SCYLLA'S ROCK AND THE AREA AROUND IT/EXT. DAY' On her way back up the path, Scylla comes to the bush where Philo is hiding. CUT TO TIGHT SHOT on Philo: he is crouching terrified, covering his eyes. Philo: (emphatic/under his breath/terrified) If I get out of this alive, I promise I'll make a sacrifice to Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena and Zeus, every single day for the rest of my life! (frightened whimper) Huhu! Beat. He peeks out from behind his hands: Philo's POV: Scylla has gone past him without even noticing him, and is going back into her cave. Philo looks on, wide-eyed, completely astounded. Philo: (amazed) It worked? (looks upwards) Thanks, guys! I'll get started on those sacrifices first thing... tomorrow! Scylla: (sad wolf howls) 'SEQ. 26' 'STRAIT AT LOW TIDE/ EXT. DAY' TITAN watches the scene. Suddenly, Ulysses tosses a bunch of algae on TITAN's head. Titan: (annoyed, looking disgusted) Hey! That's disgusting! Ulysses starts rubbing it himself with a handful of algae, as if it were soap. Ulysses: (amused) No, it's not. It's camouflage! (homely) The reason Scylla didn't sniff out Philo is because his human scent was masked by the delightful fragrance of pond scum! TITAN reluctantly starts rubbing himself with the seaweed. The OWL looks disgusted; it covers its nose by sticking its beak in its wing. Titan: (groans of disgust) Uuugghhh hhhhhGg! Ulysses seems to be inspecting the sand around him. Just then, he notices the shell. Ulysses: (quietly to himself) Hmmm. This could come in handy, as well. Poseidon's POV (from inside the conch): Ulysses stretches his hand towards him. Poseidon immediately slips out of his hiding-place and dives into the small puddle nearby. Ulysses picks up the shell, unaware that Poseidon is at large. From inside the pond, Poseidon watches the humans walk off. Poseidon: (sardonically) Seaweed perfume and a conch shell - against a three-headed monster the size of a ship! (chuckling) Heheh! (sports fan style) This is one battle I'd hate to miss! 'SEQ. 27' 'SCYLLA'S CAVE/ INT. DAY' Down in the pit, Diomedes is perched on Dates' shoulders (the latter is holding his feet) and is trying to find his balance. Nisa is waiting to climb up too, to reach the top of the pit. Dates is floundering under Diomedes' weight. Dates: (panic-stricken and complaining) For the love of Aphrodite, would you HURRY UP, you heavy clo-o-o-od! Diomedes lifts his feet slightly off Dates' shoulders. Dates: (relieved) Ah! That's more like it! (surprised) Wait a minute. How d'you do th-? (fear changes his words to screams) Aaaaaa! He does not get to finish his sentence because just at that moment, they are both yanked up into the air, holding on to each other! Nisa is still down in the pit. Diomedes & Dates: (panic-stricken scream) Ahhhh!!! Scylla's Right Head: Going somewhere, my scrumptious little snackie-poos? Scylla is holding them in one "paw". She holds them up to her three mouths, ready to gobble them up! CUT TO TWO-SHOT on DIOMEDES and DATES, looking terrified. Nisa: (screaming) HOLD IT!!!! Scylla stops short, her paw outstretched at the ready with the two men hanging in mid-air. There is a look of surprise on all her faces. Nisa is standing with her hands on her hips, staring indignantly up at Scylla: Nisa: (to Scylla/bolshy) I wouldn't do that if I were you! Those two are way past their sell-by date! (sales pitch) Whereas I'm both fresh and delicious! Dates and Diomedes are dropped by SCYLLA. Diomedes & Dates: (falling/frightened whimper) Auuuhhhhh! Scylla starts lowering the two prey towards her various jaws again. They kick about wildly. But suddenly, DATES understands what NISA is trying to do: Nisa: (with cunning and composure) Hey, go easy, girls! I'm too small for all three! You're gonna have to choose just one! Scylla's Right Head: You won't trip us up on a technicality! You're not the first to try the divide and conquer method, you know! (to the other heads) We'll draw for it, fair and square (singing and pointing to each head in turn) Eanie, meanie, miney mo, Catch a taste-treat by her toe...! While this is going on, head No. 5 discreetly approaches Nisa to get a closer sniff. Seeing this, Head No. 2 gives it a head butt. Scylla's Middle Head: (snapping to the other head) Not so fast, sunshine! SCYLLA'S MIDDLE HEAD slashes out but SCYLLA'S LEFT HEAD and SCYLLA'S RIGHT HEAD get the brunt of the blow! This leads to a crossfire of head butts and bites between the various heads. Scylla Heads: (bickering) Ruugh ghguhghughgu! Nisa: (winking to her friends) Tried and true works again! Let's go! CUT TO MS on the three humans as they make the most of the distraction to try and get out of the pit. They climb up on each other, as before. 'SEQ. 28' 'NEAR THE ENTRANCE TO SCYLLA'S CAVE/EXT. DAY' Ulysses peers inside the cave, from the outside, and sees what is going on. The owl, standing at his feet, does the same. Titan and Philo are standing gingerly behind him. All three of them are still strewn with pieces of seaweed. Scylla Heads: (O.S., insulting each other out of frame) You're just a hard-headed harpy!... Huh! You can talk, you shameless shrew!... Ooh, that hurt - NOT!! (etc., etc.) Ulysses: (to his two companions/gallantly) Come on, that's our cue for the rescue! Philo: (cowardly but ironic) What? Oh, right! We'll just scuttle between Scylla's legs, shall we? I'm sure she won't notice! Titan: (grunting) She will when I pummel her three ugly heads to a pulp! Titan rushes forward but Ulysses grabs hold of his arm and holds him back. Ulysses: We can't do that either! She's immortal! (mysterious) No. I've got a better idea... He pulls the shell out of his pouch as his two friends look on, bewildered. Ulysses makes a whole in one end with an arrowhead and blows into the conch. At first, it makes a silly little sound (SFX: "CWICK"). Philo shrugs his shoulders skeptically. But just then, the shell lets out a deep, hollow sound, like that of Charybde (SFX: CWICK... GRRRRROOOO...) Philo is afraid: Philo:'' (terrified) Are you trying to get us killed?! Talk about indiscreet!'' 'SEQ. 29' 'SCYLLA'S CAVE/INT. DAY' Scylla's heads are still arguing with each other. Suddenly, the sound of the conch rings out through the cave (SFX, out of frame: GRROOO...). Scylla immediately stops arguing and all her heads "prick up their ears". Scylla Heads: (hypnotized) Charybdis?! Scylla hurries out of the cave, intrigued. 'SEQ. 30' 'NEAR THE ENTRANCE TO SCYLLA'S CAVE/EXT. DAY' Ulysses, Titan and Philo, who are hiding behind a pile of rocks, watch Scylla pass them by without noticing them. Philo and Titan turn to Ulysses, stupefied. They look at him inquiringly. Ulysses: (to his two friends with a satisfied grin) She came running the last time that big head opened its mouth, so I thought we might be able to call her, as well! (military) Now, let's go! Scylla is far enough away by now and they run into the cave unnoticed and the owl stays at the entrance, to keep a lookout. 'SEQ. 31' 'SHORE BELOW SCYLLA'S ROCK/ EXT. DAY' Scylla reaches the shore boundary and stretches her heads questioningly in Charybde's direction. 'SEQ. 32' 'SCYLLA'S CAVE/PIT/INT. DAY' The three captives are trying to escape from the pit. Dates is staggering as he tries to support Diomedes, who, in turn, is carrying Nisa. The latter is almost at the top of the pit when their pyramid starts shaking dangerously. Nisa manages to catch hold of Titan's strong hand just in time. CUT TO MS on Dates, at the bottom of the pit: he is terrified when he realizes they are being lifted up again. Dates: (straining) Uh neehuh! (panicking) Oh no! Here we go again!! Titan is overjoyed as he squeezes Dates, Diomedes and Nisa in his burly arms. Ulysses, Philo, Dates, Diomedes and Nisa: (cheering) Hooray! Titan: (joyfully) Friends! Nisa: (cry of joy) You've saved us! (giving a pout of disgust) Wo, seaweed city! You guys stink! Philo: (pressing) Enough with the compliments! Time to go, before we end up as monster meal... two persons per head! Nisa: (questioning) What do you mean, two per head? There are three heads and seven of us... TITAN starts to cry. Titan: (crying/sobbing) WAhhh hhah! Nisa: (suddenly worried) Hang on, where's Zephyr?! Titan stutters as he tries to explain what happened. Tears start streaming down his cheeks again and he starts crying very loudly: Titan: (crying) WAAAHHH!!! POOR ZEPHYYYYR!! Nisa follows suit, grief-stricken: Nisa: (breaking down and crying) WAAAHHH!!! 'SEQ. 33' 'SHORE BELOW SCYLLA'S ROCK/EXT. DAY' Scylla is standing opposite Charybde when the sound of Titan's and Nisa's crying rings out in the distance (SFX, out of frame: CRYING.). The heads suddenly perk up, listening. Scylla's three heads scream with rage as she rushes back up towards her den (SFX: RAGED SCREAMS.). Act III 'SEQ. 34' 'SCYLLA'S CAVE/INT. DAY' Nisa and Titan are busy wiping away their tears. All of a sudden, the owl comes diving into the cave and starts flitting around to alert them. OWL: (sounding the alarm with hoots) Diomedes runs to the cave entrance and peeks outside. Diomedes: (concerned) She's coming back! Ulysses looks around, terror-stricken. He notices a dark entrance at the back of the cave. He points it out to his friends. Ulysses: (action) This way. He rushes through the entrance, pulling Nisa with him. The others follow, pushing each other to get through (Philo is at the back). The owl flies off out of the cave. 'SEQ. 35' 'UNDERGROUND GALLERY/INT. DAY' Ulysses and his companions run down the steep gallery. Philo: (panicky/gloating) I knew we shouldn't dawdle! But would anyone listen? No-o-o-o! 'SEQ. 36' 'SCYLLA'S CAVE/INT. DAY' Back in the cave, Scylla turns her heads every which way. She sniffs the air and runs off into the gallery. 'SEQ. 37' 'UNDERGROUND GALLERY/INT. DAY (CONT. SEQ. 37)' The humans are still running down the gallery. Philo: (terrified) She's right behind us! And where are we running, might I ask? Straight to her dining chamber, no doubt! Scylla: (growling) GGHHRR! Ulysses: (running) Actually, it looks as if we're on our way to Charybdis. Nisa runs her hand along the wall. It is grooved with huge claw marks. Nisa: (out of breath talking) I'll bet Scylla dug this tunnel herself. It's got her claw marks all over it. Philo, who is still last in line, turns back to look. He sees Scylla right behind them. Philo: (panicking) WAAHH! So will we, if we're not careful!!! The fangs from two of the heads brush against his hindquarters. He is so terrified, he overtakes all the runners and ends up in front! Philo: (cont'd, screaming) Aahha AAHGGHG! 'SEQ. 38' 'UNDERGROUND CHAMBER/INT. DAY' The three humans run into a large vaulted room with natural pillars. Ulysses gestures to his friends to stop. Ulysses: (panting and running) Ahahahah! Philo: (scared) And what are we supposed to do now?! Nisa: (lost for a plan) Somebody SAY SOMETHING! Ulysses: Spread out and follow my lead! They all start running from one pillar to the other. Scylla comes running into the room. Each of her long-necked heads leaps out to catch the various humans. Philo & Nisa: (screaming and running) AAGGHHH! Titan & Diomedes: (screaming and running) WAAOOHHH! One of SYCLLA'S heads almost catches DATES. Dates: (scared) I told you I didn't taste good! But they are zigzagging between the pillars to confuse the heads. CUT TO TIGHT ON ULYSSES as she darts between two pillars: Ulysses: (bold) Come with me sweety! CUT TO TITAN, his turn to be followed by one of SYCLLA's heads. Titan: (growls as a strong man) GGAHHH! The head cannot get through a pillar so head buts it instead. Nisa: (addressing one of the heads) C-C-Can't catch me! SYCLLA starts towards NISA but Diomedes comes running forward diverting their attention. Unfortunately Diomedes gets stuck between two pillars, and cannot get through to safety. Diomedes: Help! Nisa runs from behind and jumps onto Diomedes back, this pushes him through the hole. CUT TO MS on a panic-stricken Philo, who is running round and round the same pillar, with Head 1 hot on his heels. Philo: (terrified) Aaah!! Aaah! Aaah! The head opens its mouth wide to catch him but is suddenly yanked to a standstill: its neck is wrapped round the pillar. Scylla's Middle Head: (caught) Urgh! PULL BACK TO SHOW all the HEADS are now tangled up between the various pillars. However, Scylla's body is blocking the way, preventing the humans from escaping between the pillars. By now, Ulysses and his friends are standing opposite the entrance, near the mouth of a new tunnel. SCYLLA tries to get through a small gap behind Nisa but only manages to bump her forward. Scylla's Right Head: (whimper/growl) ARRGH! Nisa: (shocked, sharp intake of breath) HUH!? CUT TO TIGHT SHOT of Nisa's eyes followed by a flash. 'SEQ. 39' 'NISA'S VISION/CIRCE ISLAND/EXT. DAY' A girl (Scylla) is sitting on a rock, on the beach. Her lover is sitting at her feet, with his head perched lovingly on her lap. Suddenly: Circe: (v.O., out of shot; mad with rage) Charybdis, you wretched little shepherd! Circe, the sorceress, is standing in front of the loving couple. She is furious. The frightened lovers sit up fast. Circe: (cont'd) ...Since you find Scylla's beauty more tempting than the love of Circe, the most powerful witch in the world... I'll make sure you can contemplate my interpretation of that beauty FOR ETERNITY! (cruel laughter) Ha ha ha!!! A green flash leaps out of the magician's raised hands. As the smoke clears, we see that Scylla has been changed into a monster (a three-headed brontosaurus) and that she is perched high on a huge cliff top. Opposite her, Charybde has become a rock. He lets out a mournful groan. Charybde: (sad groaning mournfully) Gorrrrrrrrr... Scylla: (sad wolf cries) AAWWWW! 'SEQ. 40' 'UNDERGROUND CHAMBER/INT. DAY (CONT. SEQ. 38)' Nisa comes round again. She is disturbed by her vision. Meanwhile, her and her companions are still trapped in the chamber by Scylla's huge body. Nisa: (trying to explain) I-I-I've... I... I think Scylla was... Aware of the danger they are in, Ulysses cuts Nisa off and turns round towards the underground passage, behind him: Ulysses: (sharp) No time for talk! ULYSSES points to a gallery. Ulysses: (cont'd) Follow me! The humans walk into the gallery. Nisa looks sympathetically at SCYLLA then disappears into the gallery behind the others. 'SEQ. 41' 'SHORE BELOW SCYLLA'S ROCK/EXT. DAY' The owl is flying in circles above Poseidon's head. He is sitting on the small rock, on the shore, looking towards Scylla's den. Poseidon: (grousingly) What is taking her so long?! Don't tell me she can't get her three jaws around a few measly mortals! (getting up and booming out, peremptorily) SCYLLA! THE GOD OF THE SEAS IS WAITING! 'SEQ. 42' 'UNDERGROUND CHAMBER/INT. DAY' Scylla tries to untangle her heads by tugging at the pillars. She pulls so hard that the ceiling starts to crack above the pillars. The fissure spreads to the entrance of the gallery down which the humans are running. First, a few pieces of rock start falling down. These are followed by bigger blocks until, finally, the gallery entrance caves in completely. (SFX: RUMBLING SOUND.) 'SEQ. 43' 'FAR END OF THE UNDERGROUND GALLERY/INT. DAY' The floor is shaking (SFX: RUMBLING.) in the gallery. Our friends stop, trying to work out where the trembling is coming from. All of a sudden, they see the gallery caving in fast behind them. Meanwhile, the fissure from the hall has reached the rock up above their heads. They start running forwards again. Ulysses: (crying out) Hurry up, or we'll be crushed! Ulysses, Nisa, Philo, Titan, Dates & Diomedes: (screaming with fear) AAAHHHHGGG! 'SEQ. 44' 'FAR END OF THE UNDERGROUND GALLERY/INT. DAY' The runners (with Ulysses in the lead) jam on the brakes. They pile up against each other as they hit an unexpected wall. Ulysses: (out of breath/desperate) Oh no! It's a dead end! They are panic-stricken as they see the gallery caving in behind them (SFX: THUNDERING CRASH.) Ulysses: (screaming with fear) AAAHHHHGGG! They huddle up against the walls, covering their heads. Suddenly, Titan moves forward and holds the ceiling up with his shoulders. Titan: (straining with the weight) MAAAH HHHUUHUHHUHHUHUHHUHU! His terrified friends stay huddled together, with their eyes closed. Soon after, the rocks stop falling and they venture a look: it turns out that Titan has managed to stop the rock fall with his strength alone. Ulysses: (relieved/cheering on) Way to go, Titan! Dates: (pessimistically) Actually, it's no way to go, because we ain't going nowhere. (pinching his nose/complaining) And I'm stuck in here with the stinko seaweed brigade! ULYSSES looks at the end of the gallery. Ulysses: (investigating) I wonder why Scylla dug this far...? Nisa: (relieved to explain) Probably to try and get to Charybdis! They're in lo-o-ve, but a horrible witch put a spell on them both... Philo: (astonished and skeptical) And where, exactly, did you get that from? Before Nisa has a chance to answer him, a noise fills the gallery: SFX: GUSHING WATER AND DEEP BREATHING IN THE DISTANCE. CHARYBDE: (groaning/calm/breathing) AAGGHHAAAHH! Ulysses puts his ear to the ground and listens. His intrigued friends keep quiet. Ulysses: (excited) Can you hear that? It sounds like Charybdis is directly below us! Scylla almost made it! Titan: (enthusiastically) We must dig! He immediately lets go of the vault. Diomedes throws his arms up in the air as if to protect himself but nothing happens (the vault does not move). Titan starts digging. He pulls out a large block and tosses it behind him without looking. Titan: (heaving at the rock) Uhh hhuhu! Ulysses: (disbelieved) Titan, be careful with that! A terrifying rumbling sound shakes the gallery (SFX: RUMBLING.) and the vault starts to fall to pieces. At the same time, the ground caves in beneath their feet. Ulysses and the others go plunging into the void. Ulysses, Nisa, Philo, Titan, Dates & Diomedes: (scream of fear at floor cracking) Aaaaaah!!! (scream as falling) Uuhhhuh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 45' 'INSIDE THE CHARYBDE ROCK/INT. DAY' Ulysses and his friends go plummeting down into the water. (SFX: SPLASH!). They find themselves inside the huge abyss of the Charybde rock: they have landed in the pool of swallowed water. Daylight is streaming in through Charybde's open mouth, dozens of meters above the surface of the water. The humans swim over to each other. Philo rubs his armpits vigorously. PHILO: (beaming) At last! A lovely, relaxing bath! Ulysses: (anxiously, looking up towards Charybde's mouth) Enjoy it while you can, because once that rock starts spewing out all this, your bath is gonna turn into a sandblast! The Owl comes flying through the mouth towards them. Nisa holds her hand out to it. OWL: (joyful hoots) Woo woo! NISA: (mournfully) You don't know how lucky you are to have wings! The anxious humans look around silently. Suddenly, they hear a voice: ZEPHYR: (out of frame, in the distance, crying out) YouuHHooo!!! It's the ship, with a proud Zephyr at the helm! NISA: (happy surprise) Huh!? Ulysses, Nisa, Philo, Titan, Dates & Diomedes: (joyous/together) ZEPHYR! (cheers) Ha HA ! HOOO RAAAYYY! CUT TO: Outside the cave is POSEIDON. He is looking disgruntled. He hears the cheers from deep inside CHARYBDE. Ulysses, Nisa, Philo, Titan, Dates & Diomedes: (V.O., quite and in the distance/cont'd) Hay hooo! Poseidon: (disgruntled) HUH!, You can't rely on anyone, THESE DAYS! 'SEQ. 46' 'SHIP AND INSIDE CHARYBDE ROCK/INT. DAY' Ulysses and his crew members finish hauling themselves back on board. ALL except Nisa (emotional) Nisa (who has run on ahead of the others) throws herself at Zephyr and spins round like an excited child (making Zephyr blush from head to toe!) (as in SEQ. 5). The owl flutters around happily above them. Nisa: (overjoyed/laughter) Hahahaha! You're alive!! You're alive!! Titan is moved by the scene. Titan: (weeping) Sniff, sniff, BOO-HOO!!! Dates bends down to kiss the helm: Dates: (lovingly and joyfully) Oh, my sweet, darling ship! [kiss]! I thought I'd lost you forever! [hug] 'SEQ. 47' 'SCYLLA'S ROCK/EXT. DAY' Scylla comes out of her cave. She starts sniffing the air (SFX: SNIFF SNIFF.) 'SEQ. 48' 'SHIP INSIDE CHARYBDE ROCK/INT. DAY' Dates leans over the side of the ship: the water is foaming. He turns to the other crew members: Dates: (shouting) The water level's rising fast! Everyone at the ready!! Prepare for high water! CUT TO WIDE SHOT on the ship, tossed around on the water as it rises and swells inside the abyss. CUT TO MS on the various crew members: Titan, Nisa and Philo are heaving at the oars with all their might. Titan: (instructing) Heave! Nisa and Philo: (heaving) Uugghh! (Zephyr is pulling the rigging while Dates is keeping the helm steady. Meanwhile, Titan, Nisa and Philo are pulling on the oars as hard as they can while Ulysses and Diomedes try to keep the ship away from the dangerous rock walls by pushing against them with their oars.) 'SEQ. 49' 'SHORE BELOW SCYLLA'S ROCK/EXT. DAY' Poseidon is crossing the strait. He is halfway between Scylla's rock and Charybde when he turns round. He frowns when he sees Scylla helplessly blocked on the shore's edge, looking powerless. He opens his huge arms to the sky. Poseidon: (theatrically) Oh, mighty Zeus, Master of Olympus! I ask that you cancel Circe's ridiculous curse. A powerful flash of lightning comes crashing down on Scylla's rock (SFX: CRACK.). Scylla is intimidated as she gingerly lifts up one of her legs and ventures it out of bounds. Realizing the electric shock barrier has been removed, she picks up courage and lunges forward. 'SEQ. 50' 'SHIP INSIDE CHARYBDE'S ROCK/INT. DAY' The water is spuming violently by now. Diomedes' oar breaks against the rock wall, which scrapes menacingly against the ship's hull (SFX: SCRAPING SOUNDS.). Ulysses and Titan push the ship away from the walls again. Meanwhile, Zephyr is busy baling out the water from the deck. Up in the rigging, the owl wrings out the feathers from its rump. The ship is rising inexorably towards Charybde's mouth, along with the water level. Ulysses: (shouting out orders) We're nearly out! Get ready to row! Ulysses goes and rows alongside Nisa and Philo. All of a sudden, they all stop in their tracks when they hear Charybde's groan. Charybde: (surprised growl) Grrrooooorrrrr? Nisa points towards the rocky mouth: two figures, Poseidon and Scylla, are standing on the mouth's edge. Scylla seems intimidated to be on Charybde's rock (her three heads are looking sheepish). Nisa: (surprised) Hay! It's Scylla! ULYSSES looks at the same direction. Ulysses: (anger wells up) And Poseidon! Poseidon: (theatrical) Charybdis! Flush these rats to the center of the earth! Charybde: (hideous growl) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! A hugely powerful whirlpool starts up, pulling the ship towards the center of the abyss (like a huge waste outlet). CUT TO MS on Dates, who is having trouble controlling the helm. Dates: (terrified) Ulysses! Do something!! The ship is being pulled further and further down into the water. Ulysses manages to grab on to a mast and, with difficulty, catches hold of a grapnel tied to a rope. Zephyr: (screams with fear) WAAHH! Ulysses: (to Zephyr) Zephyr! Wrap this rope round the mast! Zephyr runs over to catch the rope end. Ulysses takes his bow and, using the grapnel as an arrow, aims at Scylla just as he is about to disappear beneath the surface of the water. When he fires the arrow, the ship is almost totally under water. Ulysses: (aims) Huhh! (fires) Ha! The grapnel shoots off, taking the rope with it. It wraps itself round Scylla. Scylla: (hissing) Hahhh hagghgh! The rope pulls taut and the ship immediately starts rising back out of the whirlpool. Scylla tries desperately to shake off the grapnel and, the more she backs away, the more she pulls the ship out of the water. Poseidon: How dare that annoying little human defy me! Down on the ship, Titan and Ulysses are drenched as they hold on to the rope: Ulysses & Titan: (pulling) PULL! Dates leaves the helm and runs over to them: Ulysses: (panic) Don't do it, Ulysses! Poseidon: Oh No! Yanked by the rope, Scylla loses balance and topples into the water. Scylla: (screaming in desperation) HELP! Charybdis!! Help! The ship is dragged back down into the whirlpool. Then, all of a sudden: Charybde: (surprised growl) Grrooooorrrr?..! The water round the ship suddenly calms down. A soaked Dates stands back up on the deck, where he had fallen: Dates: (filled with wonder) Incredible! Charybdis would never drown his beloved! (to Ulysses) And you knew that! (elevating) Ulysses, you're a genius! CUT TO MS on Poseidon who is getting comically impatient, outside the rock mouth: Poseidon: (falsely sweet) Excuse me, Charybdis, but do I have to remind you that I, the god of the seas, just ordered you to... (going into a complete rage) FLUSH THESE DISGUSTING CREATURES TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH?!!! Charybde: (rebellious growl) Grrroooaarrr!!!... All of a sudden, the water rises fast and goes spewing out of the rock's mouth, whisking Poseidon along with it. 'SEQ. 51' 'STRAIT/SHIP/EXT. DAY' Poseidon picks himself back up amidst the gushing water coming out of Charybde's mouth. He brushes the waves around him aside, in a fit of fury. The ship is projected out of the rock. Poseidon is raving mad. The ship sails off over the choppy waves. CUT TO MS on the ship: the crew members are rowing like crazy. CUT TO MS on Poseidon, watching on, furious and powerless as the humans sail off into the distance. Poseidon: (furiously) I can't believe it! That great stone face defied ME, Poseidon, for the love of a three-headed monster? The world is going to the dogs... (addressing the departing ship) But mark my words, Ulysses -- the last bow-wow will be mine! 'SEQ. 52' 'DREAM CHARYBDE AND SCYLLA BACK TOGETHER' There is a flash of light and the spell is broken Scylla and Charybde return to their former selves and embrace. 'SEQ. 53.' 'WIDE OPEN SEA/EXT. DUSK' The ship is gliding with full sail on, over a calm sea. Nisa and Ulysses are leaning on the ship's rail. Nisa: (dreamily): I'll bet the only reason Charybdis and Scylla were so angry is because they weren't allowed to be together. But now they are. (concerned, chirpy to Ulysses) Are you upset we lost the map? Ulysses (reassuringly/good-natured smile): Nah! There's no telling how many other traps it might have led us into, down the road. Besides, I know that one day, my own true love and I will be together again... Just like our two enchanted friends. Pan left to see Charybde and Scylla waving goodbye to the ship. Iris out. Category:Episode transcripts